


5 Times The Avengers Didn’t Know Peter Was Colour Blind And 1 Time They Found Out

by addicted_2_fandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), BAMF Michelle Jones, Betaed, Colour-Blind Peter Parker, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Identity Reveal, Intern Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: What if Peter Parker was colourblind? He couldn't see the difference between red and green but he honestly didn't see the big deal about it! It was just annoying that the Avengers didn't know. Or was it better? He really didn't know at this point.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 33
Kudos: 417





	1. C'mon Clint!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas: [ac_uwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ac_uwu/profile) & [vince_neil ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vince_neil/profile), you guys are truly the best and thank you to the discord server for all your crazy ideas, this was born, hehe!

In all fairness, they couldn't have known. After all, they didn't even know his identity, thank god they didn't, it was a  _ secret _ identity for a reason! He couldn’t have expected them to know. But it didn’t mean that it was any less unwelcome, let’s be honest he got enough flack for it on Twitter.

  


_ “Why’s his suit red and blue? #wtfspidey” _

  


_ “Umm, horrid colour combination! #spideyisblind” _

  


_ “I was too busy laughing when spiderman tried to save me. #getspideyafashionconsultant” _

  


_ “How does Tony Stark let his protege go out like that? #getspideyfashionhelp” _

  


The last one was from MJ, of course it was. Betrayed by his own best friend, not that he would ever mention it. He didn’t have a death wish.

  


He was sitting at the Avengers dinner table; that was now becoming more of a common occurrence. Eating with them after battles as his alter ego, Spider-Man, he usually swung back to the tower with Tony in his suit and got shoved into a guest room with a bundle of clothing. He’d take off his suit, shower and get dressed into whoever’s clothing Tony had given him that day. This time it was a Midnight Oil shirt and a pair of shrunken tracksuit pants Peter had to tie up really tight to get them to stay on his tiny waist.

  


He carelessly dumped his suit on the guest bed, and maybe Tony was right, it is a onesie, before slipping back on his Spider-Man mask. He hadn’t revealed his identity to them yet, not knowing how they would react considering a 15 year old was swinging around saving the city. He was also Tony’s intern, and he definitely didn’t want a lecture that came with his after school activities.

  


Although he still wasn’t sure which lecture he’d get. The ‘your suit is terrible, why didn’t you let me build you one?’ or the ‘you can’t be putting yourself in danger’ and ‘focus on school’ lecture. He slipped out of the room and asked JARVIS to take him down to the Avengers common floor.

  


“Thanks J.” He skipped over to the table, looking particularly thin today, as he hadn’t eaten with the Avengers in a while. You see Aunt May couldn’t always afford 3 meals a day and when she could they weren’t enough for a growing boy or a mutant spider or a growing, mutant spider-boy. Spider-Man, he reminds himself.

  


“Come sit, spider boy.” The archer yells from the table as everyone turns around to greet him. Tony pulls out a chair and Peter pulls up the bottom of his mask to smile at him and eat the food.

  


“You’re looking a little thin.” Steve says.

  


“Easy mother hen.” Sam calls back.

  


“Chill guys.” Natasha sends him a warm smile, which scares everyone more than anything else. 

  


He smiles back just as wide, plopping down into his seat. Steve plops down the rest of the food, just as the team starts digging in.

  


“You guys are animals, stop! We have guests!”

  


Everyone turns to look at Spider-Man before shaking their head and proceeding to stuff their faces like they had previously been doing. 

  


“It’s just Pedro.” 

  


Pedro is what Peter had asked the others to call him, Peter being a derivative of the name and it was his nickname around the other interns anyway.

  


“You ever gonna take off your mask, spider dude?” Clint asked, shoving his face full of food, so it came out more as ‘ju eber konatek off yu marks sbidey dood?’ 

  


“Shut up Clint, and swallow your food before talking.”

  


“Speaking of your mask, your suit is so weird.” Sam said, spooning more mash onto his plate.

  


“Yeah, what kind of colour combination is red and blue?” Tony looked affronted by the mention of the ‘onesie’ as he called it. “Looks like a five year old designed it.”

  


“Yeah, red and blue does stand out a lot.” Natasha mentions, picking up a glass of water, probably referring to her spy status.

  


“Well it’s not like captain spangles over there, is any better,” Peter pokes his fork in Steve’s direction as Tony looks gleeful at the turn of events, “besides, it means people can see me.” 

  


He shrugs his shoulders, not seeing anything wrong with the suit, it was a good colour combination, but he supposed that since he was colour blind ‘his opinion didn’t count’ according to MJ. He smiled thinking of one of his best friends.

  


“Anyway, back to your ‘secret identity’,” Tony put brackets around secret identity, as if he knew who Peter was. He would be shocked. 

  


“Yeah, I mean it’s just us.” Sam said.

  


Peter weighed out the pros and cons in his head before sighing and grabbing the top of the mask, as everyone watched intently holding their breath.

  


“Mr Stark, promise not to be mad.”

  


Tony looked confused and muttered back, “Mr Stark?”

  


He ripped off the mask, holding his breath as he did. 

  


“Peter?” Tony’s eyes went wide as he got ready to launch into lecture mode.

  


“Um, you know him?” Rhodey looked confused.

  


“Yeah, care to explain?” Steve looked bemused. 

  


“Um,  _ Pedro, _ ” He emphasised the name, to let them know he was  _ not _ pleased as Peter smiled sheepishly, “is my intern and apparently he’s also moonlighting as Spider-Man. This conversation is not over.”

  


He hissed at the smaller man. 

  


Peter gave a small smile to the table, “Hi, I’m Peter Parker. I’m a student at Midtown High, Mr Stark’s personal intern and Spider-Man.”

  


“How old are you?” Clint asked in wonder, staring wide-eyed at the kid. 

  


Natasha slapped him on the arm but also failed to hide her curiosity.

  


“Um,” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll be 15 in a month.”

  


“We have been letting a 14 year old fight with us?” Steve roared out.

  


“I'm almost 15.” Peter’s small voice piped up.

  


“Not the point.” Steve kept ranting. In the end it was decided that he could continue to fight, but he had to have supervision at all times.

  


“Anyway, what’s with the dumb costume?” Clint asked again, almost 15 minutes later, only seemingly now realising that he’d never gotten the answer.

  


“Um, well you see. The red stands out and the blue is a cool colour? I thought they worked together nicely?” Peter answered meekly.

  


The table laughed, seemingly thinking he was joking, he was not. See, he couldn't tell the difference between red and green, and in his defense he thought they worked well. He slinked back into his seat, as the laughing seemed to quiet down, moving onto a new topic. 

  


_ Could his life get any worse?  _ He groaned.

  


_ And had he said that out loud? Fuck. _ Seemed the Avengers were really getting their daily dose of laughter. 

  


He hated them. 

  


(Not really).


	2. So... Pedro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter loved workshop days, he doesn't however like looking for the green bag, not talking about Spider-Man with his overprotective mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for NatashaRoomanoff
> 
> Guys, it's been three months????? I'm sorry???? But a comment I got encourage me to write this again. 
> 
> I had a list of chapters and ideas on my laptop, but I can't find it, so if you have any other ideas for chapters, please do comment them below. Once again so sorry it's been so long. 
> 
> Buzz, I love you. Loki, I love you. Sorry

Peter absolutely loved workshop days, days where he and Mr Stark would just build until they passed out. It was the highlight of his week and one of the only reasons he  _ actually _ went to school. Mr Stark said that if he didn’t go to school, he couldn’t have workshop time and his internship would be suspended; not that he believed that. But it never hurt to be prepared and not risk it anyway. 

He doesn't know when hanging out with Tony became the norm, spending almost every afternoon with the man in his workshop. As far as Tony had known until the night prior, Peter was just his intern, but he messed that up. The man hadn't spoken to him, only offering him a nod when Peter walked in.

Peter was working on a new prototype for his webshooters, he was thinking of adding electroshock like the widow bites, Natasha always had on her personnel. He was trying to work out how to shock his enemies without hurting himself, so far all he'd come up with were rubber we shoots, but those weren't always viable. Peter was so lost in his train of thought that he didn't hear Tony call his name.

"Peter."

"Uh- yes?" He called back.

"I said, can you hand me the green toolbag." 

"Uh, sure. Just give me a minute, I'm just working with something dangerous." He failed to mention what it was, just to give him more time to figure out which one was the green one. 

His mentor wouldn't question it taking a minute if he thought Peter was just finishing up a potentially dangerous experiment. 

He first scanned the shelves, trying to determine where the particular toolbag was. After locating three, which were all different sizes but a very similar colour he got to work. 

"Um Tony, what size is the toolbag?"

"...toolbag size, I suppose." 

"That doesn't help," Peter yelled back jokingly, panicking a little more. What did that mean? What was he gonna do?

Finally he decided just to grab the closest bag to him, that was green, wasn't it? He walked it over to Tony who didn't turn around, only calling over his shoulder.

"Took you long enough." He turned to grab the bag from Peter before stopping.

"I said the  _ green _ bag." He raised an eyebrow. "This is the  _ red  _ one."

"Haha, got you." Peter laughed, weakly. Tony just sighed and asked him to grab it, informing Peter it was on the 3rd shelf. 

He sped walk across the workshop, not wanting to anger the man and glad that he hadn't brought up the conversation from the night prior. He clambered back over, with the much heavier bag, placing it at Mr Stark's feet, hoping he could just sneak back to his shooters.

"So Pedro." Tony started.

_ Oh shit. _

"Mr Stark." Peter smiled, innocently.

" _ Don't _ Mr Stark me. You're going to call me Tony right now, since you think that you're old enough to fight crime, you're old enough to call me Tony." 

Peter gulped, nodding back slowly. 

"Okay, Tony." He practically forced the word out, not sure how the conversation was going to go.

"You're Spider-Man? How did I not put that together?" He sounded shocked, considering the random bruises Peter would show up with and the odd experiments he always did.

"Um… cause I'm good at keeping secrets?" 

A look of realisation fell over Tony's features. "Was that all the 'secret projects' you were working on?" He put the words into quotation marks, making Peter shrink a little.

"Yeah, technically they were secret projects." He rubbed the back to his neck sheepishly.

Tony wanted to scream, shout, scold Peter for his reckless behaviour, scold himself for not realising it sooner. But one look at the fierce fact the teen was giving him and he recoiled.

"I'm not going to tell you to stop, because I  _ know _ that won't happen. You're Peter Parker, the most stubborn kid I've ever met. It was like Pepper telling me to stop being Iron Man, we both knew it wouldn't happen." He looked wistful at all that could've been, but he was happy now. "I am, however, making you a new suit, no more running around in your onesie."

"Mr Star-" Peter tried to interrupt.

"Tony," he raised an eyebrow, not giving the teen time to reply. "I would hate for something to happen to you, that would feel like my fault. Two, I won't tell your hot aunt."

  
  


He ignored the groan Peter gave and kept on going. "Assuming she doesn't know, and three, you come to me when injured. I cannot stress this enough. My hair will be white by the end of the year if you continue as you do. Understand?"

"Yes Tony." Peter muttered weakly.

Tony picked up a rag next to him wiping down his face. "Now what are you working on?"

"Well I was thinking of creating new webs, electroshock, like the widow bites." 

"So, some type of taser technology is needed. I'm assuming that you're struggling with not getting shocked yourself?"

"Yeah, I was looking at the widow bites for reference, but couldn't work out how to implement it into my own shooters." 

They pulled up the schematics for both the shooters and bites, comparing and contrasting the differences. By using ideas from both, they were able to advance the bites and complete the webshooters by the time, the early sun was coming up.

Luckily for both of them, Peter was supposed to spend the night and Pepper was out, so no one was there to scold them. "Hey spider boy, don't you need more food than normal teens?" Tony suddenly asked.

Peter shrugged, "I guess so? I mean, I think so?" Just as he stomach was grumbling.

"Come on, let's get some food after this." 

"Sure, but first I want to paint the webshooters." He looked over to Tony's paint selection, pressing the green and blue paint. 

"Whoa buddy, you must be more tired than I thought. What's with the green?" 

"I wanted to vandalised your suit of course." Peter laughed back. 

"Oh, is that why Rhodey's suit is  _ green _ ?" He spat out the last word.

"Mayhaps." Peter's eyes sparkled as he teased back, before his stomach rumbled again.

"Okay, food time." Tony said, leading them both out, as they laughed about Peter's mix up.

Maybe telling him about Spider-Man wasn't  _ that _ bad. 

But Peter still wasn't sure about the colour blind thing. What if they took him out of the field.

The thoughts plagued him on the way up in the elevator. But as Tony smiled, ruffling his hair and burned all the bacon in the house, he didn't care at that moment. 

It was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, they name me write faster. And any ideas for this story are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> [Updating Schedule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/profile)


End file.
